


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by GalaxyMoo



Category: SPOPRstuck
Genre: Angst, Eye Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, I MEAN KINDA?? LOL, Other, TAGS ARE HARD THEYRE JUST SAD AND GONNA MAKE UP, floosh has a bad time in the void and disney has a worse time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMoo/pseuds/GalaxyMoo
Summary: Freed from the hope bubble, Floosh Eemogi now searches for his missing friend.
Relationships: Floosh Eemogi/Disney Mcdnld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

He is in a world of buildings taller than he’s ever seen, and bright technicolor lights. Multi colored neon fog rolls over the rooftops, and lights cast long shadows across the landscape.

It’s a bit maddening to look at, but compared to his own land, Floosh is relieved. His eyes don’t hurt as bad looking around. The Heir of Hope is not here alone, and anxiously casts a look over his shoulder. If anyone was here (there is no one, the city is empty) they would see nothing. Yet the look on Floosh’s face is one someone only gets when facing bad news.

Floosh is confronting the flickering, fading figure of his… friend? Kismesis? He doesn’t know what they mean to him anymore. He’s been having a hard time with emotions lately. It was only recently he had the wool pulled away from his eyes. That his friends weren’t together with him and happy. That he had only made things worse in this stupid fucking game. 

The brain ghost of the idealized version of Disney twitches while staring at Floosh. Yet they still smile like things aren’t terribly wrong. Floosh can’t figure out why they keep switching like this. They’re fine for one moment, then the next things are completely off. 

FLOOSH: Why am I here? 😔  
FLOOSH: What do you want me to do? 😔

His voice is strained. The normal playfulness he has is gone. He’s taking this seriously. He has to. To do otherwise would be wrong.

Disney doesn’t say anything. They just move forward and take Floosh’s hand. Or try to, anyway. They’ve been fading since the hope bubble was destroyed. Tomblr disappeared with it, and he can’t decide if he wishes he was still here too. Sighing, he ignores the ache in his heart and closes his hand around where Disney’s would be. He can imagine how it’d feel if it was really them.

FLOOSH: Okay. 😔  
FLOOSH: Just do what you need to. 😔

He trusts this ghost despite everything. He has no one else to turn to. He’s scared to contact the real Tomblr, and it’s not like the real Disney was replying before he became trapped in the hope bubble. Before he died. 

This is his last resort.

Disney’s figure flickers, and they start walking. Leading Floosh deeper into the maze of buildings and fog. Into the places where, somehow, the neon lights don’t reach. Where rectangular shadows are all that can be seen. He tries to stay calm, but it’s tense. He can’t be sure there aren’t things out here, as empty as it might seem. What if it’s a monster? Will he be able to fight?

The weight of the hood of his god tier clothes feels heavy on him, and Floosh reaches for the chains he uses as a weapon. Just in case. He has a general sense of fear. The knowledge that something is going to happen.  
They stop at the entrance of an alley. The shadows here are eerily different, and Floosh can’t see anything at all. It’s a little infuriating, honestly. This can’t be it. Just a stupid alley? That’s what I have to face?

FLOOSH: Is this it? 😔  
FLOOSH: This can’t be it. 😒  
FLOOSH: Where are they. 😔

He turns to see if Disney reacts at all. No one is there. His nails dig into his palm as he clenches his fist, and his heart drops. They weren’t supposed to go yet. He will have to figure out the rest of this on his own. He was already alone, really. That wasn’t a real person. Just… an imaginary friend. That’s how he rationalizes it. It’s all he can do to stay calm at the moment. To not relapse into the calling in the back of his mind, where everything is easy and happy.

FLOOSH: ...I’m coming for you.

The Heir of Hope takes a deep breath and leaps into the inky darkness of the alley.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Falling  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Falling  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Was it worth it?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Falling  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Fallen.

All he could see was darkness, and then a golden glow. A glow coming from him. Is this part of being god tier? He hasn’t gotten to test out his powers purposely, not yet. Falling into an infinite abyss seems like the perfect time to do it though. It’s really just my luck. Being bitter is how he chooses to ignore the petrifying terror of what is happening.

When he hits something solid, it doesn’t hurt. Everything is as inky as ever, but when Floosh looks down, he sees himself. A reflection like water- no, oil, is what makes up the ground here. It ripples when he takes a hesitant step forward after steadying himself. 

From what little he can see that’s illuminated, there is quite literally nothing here. A true void, except for him. And Disney. Somewhere, maybe, they’re here.

And he will find them.

Floosh starts walking straight forward. The first thing he notices is how quiet it is. There are no sounds except for the light splash of the ground and the ringing in his ears. The sound of him breathing in and out. The fabric of his clothes moving against itself.

He can not tell how long he has been here. The fall already had felt eternal to him, and this is no better. He knows he is walking forward, and that is the limit of his knowledge of this cursed place.

The second thing he notices about this place is that it is cold. It’s a biting cold that nips at his skin, and he pulls his hood over his head to combat it. At the very least, it seems the glow coming from him protects him. His face may be chilled but at his core he feels the warmth of… something. Determination and hope and a drive to find his friend. 

It’s really all that keeps him going. This place is depressing as fuck.

He should call out to them. Yet he can’t find his voice for the first time in his life. His head is full with the thought of them and how badly he needs to find them, to see their face and hear their voice, to feel their touch, and yet he can’t get himself to say their name out loud. It’s excruciating. It’s like the void is taking that from him- taking Disney from him.

Floosh keeps walking, but he can feel the darkness.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Over time, he slows down. It’s exhausting to do this. The darkness pulls at him, pulls at his mind and at the glow surrounding him. It speaks in whispers and taunts, telling him this isn’t the right way, to return to the hope bubble, where things were simpler. Where Disney and Tomblr are waiting for him to come back. Where he can see them and be loved and know things are okay. He’s wanted there.

No. I can’t- I won’t. It wasn’t REAL. It wasn’t THEM. Tomblr isn’t- He isn’t like that. He isn’t the villain. Disney isn’t whatever that fucking ghost was. They’re my friends…. I…. I need them.

I need to get them back.

The warmth in his chest feels stronger, and Floosh pushes on. He will not let this darkness get to him that quickly. He is an HEIR of HOPE and he cannot back down that easily. 

The feeling of determination does not last as long as he would like it to though. It is replaced by a feeling in his gut that is familiar and absolutely dizzying to him. He stops walking and puts his head in his hands, clenching his teeth while thinking. Pulling at his hair. He knows what this is. It’s what he’s been looking for in this stupid place. It’s the only fucking reason he’s down here.

It’s the feeling he gets when Disney Mcdnld is near him.

I’m coming. Don’t go again please- I’m coming for you don’t go don’t go don’t go-

His thoughts keep racing- don’t go don’t go don’t go don’t go- and his legs move automatically- don’t go don’t go don’t go don’t go don’t go don’t go- as Floosh goes into an all-out desperate run- don’t go don’t go don’t go- without thinking any further ahead- don’t go don’t go don’t go don’t go please don’t go-

He finally sees the first thing other than his own reflection and midnight darkness. 

Ketchup red blood, pooled on the ground, mixing with whatever the hell it is Floosh is running on. There is only one troll that he knows that could have that blood. He can’t allow his heart to drop at the sight of this yet. The blood is hope. It means they were here.

He does not slow down as he follows the droplets of blood. The light from his glow causes it to shine, illuminating the path he has to take. Floosh cannot find the room to breathe as all he does is run. Run as fast as he possibly can because there is nothing else he can do now but rush to find them. His hood flies off his head and he doesn’t care even as the cold bites at his ears. He will ignore everything else. There is nothing to pay attention to except for the precious mutant trail he is following.

He goes from sprinting to being rooted to the ground in an instant. He can see a figure hunched over on the ground. Downward spiraled horns and the smallest glint of gold attached to their ear.

Floosh steps forward, and he jolts from the crunch under his shoe.

Disney’s sunglasses.

Oh no.

He can’t feel relieved yet. Not with this. Not with the blood he keeps seeing. 

Floosh tries to approach Disney like one would a defensive animal. An emphasis on try. It only takes seeing the way they’re holding their face and the blood on their clothes that turns him into the defensive one. 

FLOOSH: I’m here-  
FLOOSH: I’m sorry-

Before Disney can properly react to his voice, they have to react to the feeling of Floosh grabbing them suddenly. A shockingly strong embrace, but they can feel him shaking. Hear his panicked breathing and practically feel his racing heartbeat. 

FLOOSH: Disney-

His voice is choked up in a way they’ve never heard before, and they don’t understand. There’s too much to process. Disney can’t look at the horrorterrors and Floosh at the same time. Can’t deal with the pain burning through their eye and skull from what they’ve just done to themself. It’s too much. Too much too much too much too much too much too much-

DISNEY: kill me  
DISNEY: please  
DISNEY: i cant stop seeing them  
DISNEY: they wont go away please floosh help me i dont want to see them anymore please-  
DISNEY: let me die  


The words come stumbling out and Disney can’t stop. They can’t stop as their blood soaks into Floosh’s golden clothes. They don’t process Floosh just shaking and holding them closer. As close as possible. On his knees in their blood and cradling their head.

Why won’t he just do this for them? Let them finally have peace? Let them not fucking see because it’s too much it’s too much it’s too f*cking much I can’t do it-

Floosh is trying hard to not hold them too hard. He doesn’t want to hurt them. He doesn’t understand why they’re so hurt or why they want to die but- he refuses. He will not let them die. He can fix this. Surely he can fix this.

FLOOSH: NO.  
FLOOSH: I can’t do that.

The shake in his voice is obvious. He sniffles heavily and hopes he doesn’t cry. It’d be embarrassing, even if these circumstances deserve that reaction. He has to be stronger than that.

FLOOSH: You can’t die.  
DISNEY: let me  
FLOOSH: I will never let you.  
DISNEY: please just let me  
DISNEY: help me  
FLOOSH: I can’t do that.

He holds on to Disney a little tighter. Hopes a little harder. Hopes that their eye- god, he can’t look at it. He hopes that it will come back. That they will stop bleeding. That they’ll stop saying these things. He can feel his powers working, the game mechanics doing what they’re supposed to, but nothing happens.

What use is hope in the void?

I have to look at them.

Floosh finds the strength in himself to look at Disney. He sees their eyes- one gone, and the other terrified and sad and seeing things that Floosh isn’t able to. He isn’t sure if he’s seen Disney without their sunglasses before. Somehow, he finds room in himself to feel… something. A quick flutter in his chest. Enough to make him hope that things will be okay. That he will not leave them here to die alone in the cold.

Disney is cold and Floosh just wants them to be warm. He hopes holding them helps. They’ve both been shivering, and it’s difficult to tell if it’s the cold or the crying. 

His voice is barely more than a whisper. Floosh wishes he knew how to speak better than this. That he knew the rights words. He’s never known the right words.

But he will have to try.  


FLOOSH: I’m not going to leave you.  
FLOOSH: We- We are leaving together.  
FLOOSH: You’ll be okay.  
DISNEY: im not going to be okay please just do it let me go  
DISNEY: let me go

Let me go let me go let me go- You’re going to be okay- Let me go- It’ll be okay- Let me go let me go- We’re going to be okay- Let me go- We’ll be okay we’ll be okay we’ll be okay- Let me go- It’s going to be okay- Let me die. Floosh let me die-

The crescendo doesn’t stop. Neither will back down until the other accepts it. Why won’t he let me die he doesn’t understand he can’t SEE what I see he doesn’t understand- He needs to be safe I can’t let them get hurt- I need to be gone so they aren’t hurt-I won’t let them go I can’t I can’t I won’t let them leave me again I miss them so much and they’re back and we’re going to finish this fucking game together.

There’s a lull in their fighting, and Floosh is terrifyingly aware of how much blood there is. How his clothes are quickly becoming crimson to match Disney’s. 

What if they don’t make it?

There’s a beat, and he makes a split second, desperate decision. The desperate decision of someone so lovesick that they don’t know what else to do.

Despite the blood and the tears and the cracked voices, Floosh leans in close to Disney’s face and kisses them. Gently, but with all the feelings of longing and sadness and desperation that have been there for so long. He missed the taste of them that he had gotten that one fateful night.

He relaxes at the feeling of Disney accepting it. Through tears, they kiss, softly and like nothing else matters. Like they aren’t stuck in an abyss of void and like Disney isn’t bleeding out, losing all of that ketchup red mutant blood that makes them so special. That makes them Disney. Even if Floosh thinks they are so, so much more than a mutation. 

FLOOSH: I’m not going to leave.

He pulls away from the kiss and sniffles again. Disney looks tired and he needs to do something now.

He isn’t sure if it’s the god tiering, the hope powers, or his own strength and desperation, but Floosh finds the will to pick Disney up. To hold them close to his chest and simply start walking in the direction he came from. The gentle golden glow around him grows stronger the longer he walks.

Even though it won’t work here, Floosh still hopes that Disney will be okay. That they can hang on just a little while longer.

With every step, the darkness gets a little lighter. Floosh can see a little farther. Can feel less of a pull in his brain from it whispering to him and Disney.

When the void fades completely, he is in front of a large stone slab. 

Oh no… no, I can’t, please…

He recognizes what this is. He relives the moments before he died, the fear and the pain he felt. All alone.

...Disney will not be alone while doing this. 

FLOOSH: It’s going to be okay.

His breath hitches as he feels Disney’s hand squeeze his. He takes it as a sign of them agreeing. Knowing.

With a heavy heart, Floosh places Disney on their quest bed. His hands are red with their blood and he feels nauseous. 

Please, let this work. 

They look peaceful lying there, despite the pain. The bright neon lights of their planet illuminate the blood on their face. Floosh doesn’t look away, and he doesn’t leave. He will stay through this so Disney won’t be alone like he was.

He holds his breath as Disney draws their last one. Dozens of desperate, pleading thoughts race through his mind. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if this was all wrong.

Floosh’s fears wash away as the symbol of Void rises into the sky, washing the area in navy blue light. He watches their body rise, watches their clothing change like something out of a damn troll anime. Watches as the blood disappears and the wounds heal. He grins when Disney’s eyes open, both of them, both beautiful eyes he never thought he’d miss so goddamn much.

The Seer of Void has ascended.

The first thing Floosh does is hug them. It’s all he can think to do. He hugs them tightly and hides his face against them, hands shaking. He did it. He isn’t alone.

Disney is warm now. Not like the cold of the void. They feel warm and Floosh refuses to leave that warmth. The comfort of knowing they’re alive and will be okay is represented by that warmth and it’s all he can think of. 

He speaks into their chest. It’s his turn for all the words to tumble out. He can’t stop himself as he says everything he’s felt since the hope bubble. 

FLOOSH: I’m sorry-  
FLOOSH: I’m so fucking sorry I don’t know what I did-  
FLOOSH: What i’ve done-  
FLOOSH: But I just- I just- I care about you and Tomblr-  
FLOOSH: And thinking of losing you like that I just couldn’t-  
FLOOSH: Please don’t leave again, please- 

His desperate rambling is cut off by Disney grabbing his face so tightly it might end up bruising him. Floosh’s brain only has a second to process what they’re doing before their lips are on his. He makes a choked sound before his mind melts and he accepts it. This is fine. It’s nice.

...When Disney isn’t in a near-death situation, Floosh has the time to realize during the kiss that it feels.. Different than it used to. The taste of black romance isn’t there. He isn’t sure if he hates Disney now. Or if he ever did. He can’t now. Not after seeing that. Not after listening to how they begged him to kill them.

He doesn’t think about it any longer though as they keep kissing. He will enjoy this moment as long as possible, even if he feels like his trembling legs might give out under him.

His eyes are still closed when Disney pulls away, and Floosh blushes at the small snicker from them. It’s a tired, still sad laugh, but it is much better than whatever was happening before.

DISNEY: floosh  
DISNEY: ...iM not going to leave  
DISNEY: i  
DISNEY: i proMise  
DISNEY: okay?  
FLOOSH: ...Okay.  
FLOOSH: Thank you…  
FLOOSH: Thank you. 😔

The words are there in his chest, but he can’t get them out. Not yet. But from the way they speak to each other, it’s still felt. 

The Seer of Void and the Heir of Hope have reunited, and things will be okay. At least for now. They still have work to do, after all.


End file.
